My problem
by MissMicike
Summary: Bankotsu and Jakotsu have a little arguement about strange habits, many many thoughts, Jakotsu even gets to the thought he is indeed a psychopath.


The one who corrected me this fic and did all the final touch ups can be found here: http/www. fanfiction. net/u/511964/(without spaces)

* * *

"Everyone needs different things to be happy and reach the critical point of ecstasy," Jakotsu pulled back from the fresh corpse and leaned against the ghost-white glazed tiles spotted with red, congealed blood. Bankotsu stood firmly at one place and looked at his friend with eyes demanding answer for the ultimate question: Why? Jakotsu continued.

"I thought you would understand… Every one of us has problems, mine is like this," he shrugged. His weary, ruffled figure slowly slid down into a sitting position beside the wall. A negligent smile showed upon his pale face as he looked up on his leader with deep, sparkling eyes. "To kill is to bring joy for me. This makes me satisfied. You have other reasons to kill, that I know, but I never thought you could ever scold me for killing someone, only out of pure pleasure."

"I'm not scolding you, idiot!" said Bankotsu firmly. He was close to be very pissed at his friend, but held himself back. This situation needed more self-discipline, and true leadership skills. "So the only reason you killed the guy was to have fun?"

"Not to have fun…" Jakotsu faintly touched the green snake hanging in his neck, and sighed lightly, "But to keep the will inside me for living," his smile faded into nothing, eyebrows narrowed, painted lips trembling for a moment. Jakotsu then yelled at his leader, "I need a fucking reason to live, damn it! Can't you get that fact into your head!"

Bankotsu took some quiet steps closer to Jakotsu, whose eyes were full of persistence, loneliness, and lost understanding. Bankotsu realized he might be losing all the mutual trust at this moment. He back off.

"I didn't mean to… You just need a little more control over yourself! Just a little, you get it? We can't work together, if this keeps going on!" he kneeled down beside Jakotsu, who tilted his head on his knees, to hide his face. He just couldn't stand those blue eyes. Not those. Let anyone be here in this moment, but not him...

Messy, muddled black hair poured onto his shoulders, shining discomposingly.

"Jakotsu…" started Bankotsu in a lighter voice. He put a friendly hand on the bare right shoulder of his companion.

"I know you're mad at me…" Jakotsu said bluntly.

"I am not. You needn't apologize. I understand your urge for drawing blood, and as always, you did a wonderful, flawless job, just as it was expected from you."

Bankotsu's gaze slid across the room and settled down on the bloody, naked corpse. The room was cold, frigid and stern, but that wasn't something to stop Jakotsu. He tended to hold his knife in his hand. The victim had scars on his chest and thighs, and one long, deep, black toned cut was placed across his stomach. He lost too much blood because of that wound. The corpse was lying on the floor in a shallow puddle of tasty blood. Everything was dark, inside and outside, bloody and dirty, and the heart of the two living creatures in the room were as well.

Jakotsu himself was covered in the blood of the cute, young, now dead guy, but it didn't seem to bother. That had never been a problem he would complain of.

Some quiet, cold minutes passed. Bankotsu was worried for not feeling the usual friendship, understanding, and common unity. After hour-long moments, Jakotsu finally raised his rumpled head. Bankotsu's heart beat quickly upon hearing his voice.

"I am sorry."

"About what…?" asked the tired, confused leader. Jakotsu slowly stood up, moving like someone sleepwalking, and seemed to consider on going out the door.

"Generally, I don't mind killing and murder. Its part of my, part of our life. But for some reason, I am really sorry to have killed this … because of you."

Bankotsu didn't even try stopping his friend. He flopped down on the dirty floor, and kept on looking at the deceased, blond guy. The door slammed behind his back.

Was Jakotsu aware of the fact that it hurt him, when another guy was dead _like that_…? Bankotsu didn't care about the life of the guy at all. Why? They wouldn't have cared about him either. That's not the problem here. It is that Jakotsu killed him. And how. The guy had probably been suffering a lot, and if he had the chance to dream once more, he would most likely have nightmares with screams, sparkling black eyes, disgrace, and would wake up bathing in icy sweat – or fall into eternal sleep in hot blood.

By the time Bankotsu swept himself up from the soiled floor, Jakotsu had taken a short bath, which brought with it the consequence of staying bloodstained and smelling like a corpse. His thoughts raced into another world, around several dead guys, Bankotsu, blood, dirty desires and the band, called Shichinintai. A year ago he wished for nothing else, just to join the Shichinintai, the band of seven, who were the only ones on Earth whom had the right to kill. Not literally, but they seemed almighty and uncatchable.

Now he would have given everything to be able to quit and forget about his pleasurable habit of raping fair men. He hadn't always been like this, but he felt like reaching the point where he couldn't turn back anymore. Suikotsu had said the other day, "In this band, everyone is a psychopath." Jakotsu, in these moments, started to agree with the doctor, at least about his own self. Thoughts nearly burst out of his head. This couldn't go on anymore. Murder was just a way to soften the strong emotions.

He threw his only piece of clothing he wore, his pants, on the floor in his room and lied down on a thin futon. His body was still half-wet, half-filthy from dry blood.

He closed his eyes tightly and turned to face the bare wall. He clutched his light pink blanket to his chin, and used his right hand as a pillow. His mind was wide awake for some minutes, and then sleep towered over him.

He felt somewhat satisfied and ready to guard his views.

* * *

In the morning, Bankotsu was nothing if not exhausted. He needed more sleep and less problems weighing on his shoulders. When he looked out the window, he nearly collapsed on the floor. "It's raining again damn it! Who's crying up there, and why?" He would have given him comfort just to have a nice, sunshiny, peaceful day. 

He pulled on some clothes and dragged himself down to the kitchen, thinking about what to say Jakotsu. When he entered the room, it thundered. After the low, grumbling voice, Jakotsu, relatively cheerfully said, "Morning!"

He was sitting at the table eating scrambled eggs. Suikotsu was up and cooking.

"Good morning, Leader," he smiled. Bankotsu felt life returning to his used body, and stretched his back.

"Morning guys! What's for breakfast…?"

He sat down beside Jakotsu and noticed him looking at him carefully.

"We have an unfinished argument, you know…" he said quietly. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay."

"What?" Jakotsu stopped eating, and put down his fork. Suikotsu turned around to hear what was going on. He was the only one out of the band Jakotsu and Bankotsu dared to speak openly before.

"I said it's okay," repeated the leader slowly. Jakotsu sat back and became rather frustrated.

"What do you mean its okay! You were like… a grim lion yesterday!"

"I was like what! You were the one who yelled at me! Okay, listen," Suikotsu looked questioningly on the leader, but at the same time tried to check Jakotsu's expression as well. "You're forgiven, but note that I don't really tolerate your hobby."

"I know," interrupted Jakotsu. "Here comes the mumbo-jumbo about me being disgusting, unbearable…"

"That's Renkotsu's role! Shut the fuck up already, and listen! I've said you're forgiven. Try to lower the number of your victims killed _that way_, deal?" asked Bankotsu wearily. Jakotsu looked at him, as if he was joking. A minute passed, and Suikotsu continued the cooking.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu were staring into each other's eyes, and tardily they discovered a new fact. Bankotsu smiled slightly, then Jakotsu asked with a wicked grin, "And what do I get in exchange…?"

Suikotsu smiled to the eggs.

A tree knocked on the window, causing a spooky shiver to run through Jakotsu, who then giggled and took up his fork.

"How about a bloody date in the evening…?" he winked to Bankotsu, who put an arm around his friend and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Suikotsu was pretty much surprised, because he turned around in that moment, to serve the eggs to his leader.

"No more!" noted Bankotsu to Jakotsu.

"I, then, won't keep my promise…"

Suikotsu sat down to eat with them, and listened to the two bandits planning a bloody evening in a park.

Bankotsu thought to himself, maybe it allstarted with him being so forgiving.


End file.
